Counselor Robert (Smosh)
Robert (played by Anthony Padilla, is the antagonist in the Smosh video, CAMP IN A VAN, and councilor for a "summer camp" called "Camp Innavan". CAMP IN A VAN Billy Hamburger (Ian Hecox) is sitting bored eating cereal with the wring side of the spoon, when an announcer (Anthony Padilla) asks him if he wants to go to summer camp, which Billy agrees to do so. Then the announcer asks if he wants to go to a camp alone in a white van, but Billy's mother (Anthony Padilla) shows up to say that that idea doesn't sound very safe for her son, disappointing Billy. However she quickly changes her mind when the announcer explains that it's "cheap as hell" and throws Billy out the door. Outside, Billy sees a white van and asks if that's the van that takes him to camp, but the announcer explains that the van is the camp. Suddenly, someone pulls Billy to the van revealed to be the councilor, Robert asking a terrified Billy if he's ready to "have some gun" with his hands around his shoulders. Robert then introduces a new friend to Billy named Bobby, who billy barely knows. Bobby introduces himself to Billy through a script saying that Billy likes video games and that his mother is a nurse and his father is dead, but apologizes to him about mentioning the latter. Later on Robert and Bobby introduce Billy to camp activities like "Swimming Lessons" which is drowning Billy by pouring water on a towel covering his face, "Sailing" which involves Billy tied on top of the running van with a sailor hat on, "Campfire Songs" where Billy, Robert, and Bobby are choking from the the fire in the fan spreading gas throughout the vehicle, "Horseback Riding" which involves Billy tied on top of the running van again but this time with a horse mask, and "Arts and Crafts" where Robert draws a teardrop tattoo next to Billy's right eye. Billy asks what the tattoo means, then Robert answers that it means that he killed someone on the inside. Then Billy notices Bobby's stabbed corpse on the side of the van, and then he notices that he's holding a bloody dagger in his hand causing to scream in horror. Finally Robert takes Billy to another activity, Making Out With Your Summer Time Crush" forcing him to kiss a random girl he doesn't know named Dolores. Dolores asks Billy to call the police, but Billy says he can't since Robert hid his phone in his "no-no place". Suddenly Robert hears a police siren, so he throws Billy, alongside Dolores and Bobby's corpse saying "see you next summer", and drives away from the cops. Then Billy and Dolores face two thugs who were about to attack, but then decide not to after noticing Billy's tear drop tattoo near his eye showing respect to him and also says goodbye to Dolores in spanish while she answers back in Spanish as well. Category:Internet Villains Category:Perverts Category:Liars Category:Karma Houdini Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedy Villains Category:Rapists Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cowards